A Fallen Story
by Silas Goodwill
Summary: Beware....for this is the fate that your stories will befall if my warnings are not heeded...Read to the end...
1. Chapter 1

**All right, this was my first story ****ever****. As such, it has been published so that other Authors do not make the same mistakes as I did. Questions and comments are welcome. Again, this document is not a story, but a catalogue of what NOT to do. Aside from black notes, the rest is in its original format. **

_Here is my first story. I'll accept criticism but not flames:_

There are many Stars, and many worlds

All growing and learning in there own way.

Some of these planets make contact with each other, a few at the beginning of there existence most towards the end and some…never.

Here is one race however that is far different from all others, these beings possessed great power and once sought to protect the all other worlds form evil both within and withought. For centuries this world fought the myriad of different villains that inevitably arose from the trillions of different planets they protected acting from within the shadows never observed by the inhabitance of the many worlds.

However, as time went on, many in this world began to believe that the planets should learn to defend themselves and that the Peacebringers, as they were called, should only observe. For a time these voice were few but as decade turned to century and century to eon they grew in number. As this group began to increase in size, less and less support was given to the defense of the hundreds of planets and worlds that the Peacebringers defended. Eventually, as support began to seep away altogether, many feared that the planets would soon come to ruin.

However, they were wrong, Heroes began to arise from there respective worlds.

Fighting evil where ever they observed it. Not all succeeded and some were destroyed but the majority of the worlds lived in peace.

As the Peacebringers saw this they began to take more pleasure in observing rather than acting. And began to record the history of these heroes and villains. Time continued to pass and the Peacebringers began to interact with the worlds differently than before. Where as once the protected the plants, now they did what ever pleased them selves, helping either hero or villain as they saw fit.

Eventually a tournament was organized to determine who, in the eyes of the Peacebringers, was the greatest among all the heroes and villains in the universe.

Participation was optional but most excepted, and only the greatest heroes were allowed to compete. The grounds that held the many battles of the tournament were randomly picked form each of the player's home worlds and often the Peacebringers would supply random items for the participants to use. The one that is dubbed the winner of this tournament was granted their hearts greatest wish within the realm of the planet they lived upon.

The winners of the previous tournaments were given the choice to participate in future tournaments, without receiving the wish

These competitions were called "Smash" tournaments because of the incredible ferocity needed to win the prize at the end.

The time for the next tournament has come.

_And that's it for now; this story will contain all the characters that I think should be SSM manly characters form the Mega Man Zero series and more from the Sonic Games._

_Updates **will** follow._

**Ok, I know for a fact that I re-wrote this chapter three times, until it was at the format it is now. **

**The Problem, it had already been published at the time of its editing, **

**That's right folks, I changed up the story on my readers in the middle of their reading. That is error number one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this the second chapter, pleas note that most of these chapters have not been edited. **

_Here is Chapter Two: I will disclose who I am going to place in the brawl, please review_

The President strode down the hall way with the air of a conquering general. As the presiding officer of the Peacebringer government it was his duty to help sway the executive committee in support or dissolution when faced with difficult issues.

He was a powerful man, and needed to cultivate that image.

Which he did…brilliantly

Clothed from head to foot in gleaming red armor, the President looked like he was ready to march to war. And today, in a sense, he was. Today was the day he fulfilled his most taxing duty as well his most entertaining.

He was to help decide who would and would not be in the next Smash tournament.

Coming to the door at the end of the hallway, the President opened it and took he seat at the head of a long table, next which sat his Vice-president. The committee had not waited for him and had all ready begun the decision process.

"-agree that the Ice Climbers are indeed people of worthy stamina and endurance but they have not **done** anything. They climb mountains; there are hundreds of characters that do this for entertainment in millions of the different worlds".

Several members of the committee nodded there heads in agreement.

"That is beside the point" voiced one "the Ice Climber have fought bravely to recover the stolen supplies from a massive beast, while braving bone chilling temperatures, something that deserves to be recognized".

The President leaned over to his vice president and whispered. "Have they made any decisions yet?"

The Vice President replied "They have rejected Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, and have confirmed Fox Mc Cloud and, Falco Lombardi"

"The Ice Climbers have merely saved there village from extreme hunger pains" shot back the first delegate.

The President rose attracting the attention of the entire committee.

"Though your support is understood Mr. Steel".

"I'm afraid that the Ice Climbers have done nothing of real magnitude in a cosmic sense, for that reason I reject your proposal that the Ice climbers be in this Smash tournament".

Steel bowed his head in deference.

A secretary rose and said "the people submit Mario for the Smash delegates consideration" calling up a large hologram of the Plumber in the center of the table.

"Something of a porker isn't he" said one, inciting a round of quiet snickers

"Do not let the physical appearance of this warrior deceive you," the Vice-president stated matter-of-factly. "He has an impressive track record when it comes to heroism" he turned to his secretary. "Play the files".

The Hologram was replaced with a video of Mario leaping along platforms in the middle of a Volcano, then to Lugi and Mario fighting a ghostly specter with red burning eyes, followed by a third video showing him combating a large dragon with a spiked shell in the middle of a platform hanging over a bottomless abyss.

"Impressive", murmured the President. "I'm in favor, lock him in."

The vice president nodded and whispered to his secretary.

"Who was the dragon that he was fighting in the last portion?" Steel asked.

"He is Mario's primary villain" The Vice-president replied

"Is he competent?" asked another

"Yes but he lacks prudence"

"How so?" asked a delegate.

"He always attempts elaborate schemes rater than a more effective direct approaches"

"I see"

"Has he come close to victory?" the President asked

"Yes, on several occasions" the Vice president replied

"Then Lock him"

The Vice-president nodded.

_Several Hours later _

The President leaned back in his chair, sighing.

"Let's review who we have confirmed for the Smash shall we" he said

The Vice-President, as well as the rest of the delegates nodded in agreement.

Above the table hologram displayed the following names

Fox Mc Cloud,

Falco Lombardi,

Mario

Bowser

King K. Rool,

Ash Ketchum,

Mewtwo

Blaze the Cat

Sonic the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Edcicha

Ganindorf

X

Zero

Zelda

A.L.P.H.A

"That should be enough" the President said, nodding approvingly. Many of the delegates sighed in contentment. It was late at night and many were ready to go home.

The Vice president nodded and said. "Have you made selection for the Presidential Smasher?"

He nodded.

"Well, who is he?" Asked Steel

The president called up a hologram on the screen.

Several of the Delegates gasped in shock.

"No" said the Vice President. "You can't pick him"

"And why not?" Asked the President smugly.

"He is to powerful and adapts to well"

The President rose and said the assembly. "This tournament is gathering of the greatest heroes and villains in the entire universe. Not allowing him to compete would be a gross misuse of our power."

The many delegates lowered there heads.

"This being has shone perseverance and patience beyond anyone I have ever seen.

He deserves a chance to prove himself once and for all."

Saying this the president turned to his aid.

"Lock him in"


	3. Chapter 3

**This was my first real combat piece; I believe I had already re-written my first chapter at this point.**

_Forewarning, I have, as of this wrighting, NOT played any Starfox games so the characters might be out of personality._

_(After the end of Star Fox: Assault and before Star Fox Command)_

Fox piloted the Arwing along the edge of a remote planet at the far reaches of the galaxy.

He was here investigating a strange energy signal that, according to ROB's analysis, was Aparoid.

The world the signal was originating from was called Xena and was legendary for its perpetual storm cycle.

Luckily the signal was coming from a small island at the planets equator, ut of reach of the storm's wrath.

Fox was attempting this mission alone.

Or so he would have liked.

His Arwing could not jump to Hyperspace and because he felt bringing the Great Fox all the way out here just to investigate a small energy signal was a waste of time, he needed a small carrier to do the job.

The only problem?

The Carrier didn't have an auto pilot which, in layman's terms meant that the ship needed someone to "babysit" while he investigated the signal.

That would not have been fine if it wasn't for the person he had decided to take with him.

Falco.

Who was quite simply, not happy about it.

Why? he had had "plans" as he called them.

What those plans were, Fox didn't know, nor did he care, Falco was part of a team, which meant that some times he needed to "man up" and do things he didn't want too.

However right now Fox was considering weather it had been such a good idea to have Falco on this mission, due to how he was acting.

Like a five year old.

"Fox, do you know how long I've been waiting to catch up with Viper?

Five years, five, long years. Five years with no one to talk to but you, Slippy, Peppy, and a computer screen".

He had gone on like that for a good our not noticeing that Fox had shut off his communicator.

As Fox landed his Arwing in a jungle clearing, he checked his laser rifle to make sure the safety was off and he had a full cache of ammo. Life forms on this planet needed to be tough to survive and rumor had it they set the bar for "survival of the fittest" for the Animal Kingdom.

Thus, he double checked his laser rifle…for the third time.

Leaping out of the cockpit of his ship, Fox leveled his laser blaster at the

surrounding foliage, making sure that there were no large beasts sizing him up for there next meal.

He then took ought a small scanner and waved it back and forth.

The small device had been designed by ROB to detect the source that was generating the Aparoid signal. It also functioned as a motion tracker, detecting movement within five hundred yards of the user. According to the scanner, the transmitter was in the east direction so Fox set off at an easy pase, conserving his energy in case he got in to a fight.

As he struggled through the undergrowth, Fox reflected on the fact that bringing a machete with him would have been a rather good idea. The beacon was in the direct center of the island and as he got closer, the undergrowth grew even thicker.

Finally, Fox reached the center of the island and was confronted with a massive crater.

It was at least thirty feet deep and fifty feet long.

Reaching the center, Fox noticed a small, spherical, hand sized, object protruding from the dirt in the middle of the crevice.

As he reached down to pick it up, the scanner in his right hand began to vibrate and blare. Fox glanced at it and whipped out his laser rifle.

The radar was covered in red dots.

Fox scanned the edges of the crater with his scope, looking for the source of the blips. However, as quickly as they had appeared, they vanished.

Fox began to feel uneasy and turned on his communicator to contact Falco.

"Falco, I'm getting phantom contacts on my radar, scan the island and prep the drones.

Falco, still muttering about missing out on his free time, begrudgingly did as Fox asked.

As he scanned the planet he found nothing unusual, except…

"Fox I got nothing" Falco said

"Are you sure" replied Fox.

"No I mean nothing at all, there is no signal nothing where you ar-"

The line went dead in a buzz of static.

Fox placed the transmitter in his pocket, he didn't know how or why the connection had been terminated, but he had a hunch that he was about to find out.

His train of thought was momentarily disrupted by a laser bolt that stuck the ground right next to his foot.

His hunches were never wrong

The crater edge was lined with dozens of black Aparoid ground infantry. Hulking behemoths with canons fused where there hands should have been.

Fox cursed, they had him completely surrounded and could kill him without effort.

Pressing several buttons discretely on his wrist communicator, Fox addressed the intimidating crowd.

"Well that was a fine peace of work there sneaking up on me like that, care to tell me how you did it".

One of the Aparoids replied in a combination of squeaks and chirps, and then faded out of visible spectrum and back in, only to be shot by a fellow soldier behind him.

Fox was no genius, but he guessed that the soldier had said something he shouldn't have

And since he now knew that they had cloaking abilities, they would kill him.

But they didn't.

Fox was puzzled; they had to have been setting a trap for him, or some other pilot, but for what reason.

His question was soon answered.

As the roar of his Arwing on auto-pilot came within hearing distance, Fox noticed that several of the Aparoids were carrying EMP missiles.

They weren't after him, they were after his ship.

Frantically, Fox ordered the Arwing to break off and return to the Drop Ship but it was too late.

Two of the Aparoid soldiers let loose with there launchers.

The shipboard AI detected the incoming missiles, and proceeded to evade, returning fire with its large laser cannons, searing the ground around the Insects, turning them to burned and blackened husks.

Then all hell broke loose.

The rest of the Aparoids opened fire with there EMP launchers, releasing a wave of fiery that illuminated the jungle like breaking dawn.

Fox tried to stop them with his laser rife, but it was to no avail.

The Ship wobbled and crashed into the cannon.

As Aparoids streamed over the edges of the canyon, Fox did his best to hold them off the endless horde. But for every ten he managed to kill, twenty more of the black demons took there place.

As Fox was forced to back up to the Arwing he realized that he needed to activate the

self destruct system to prevent the Aparoids from learning how to fly.

As he turned, he saw that three of the insects had sprouted tentacles and were quickly integrating themselves in to the ship.

With a cry of despair, Fox let loose three laser bolt, cleaving the head off one of the Aparoids and striking another in the thorax, killing it instantly.

But the third quickly began download the Arwing's schematics, weapons data, and other vital files.

With a primal roar, Fox unsheathed his combat knife and began to slice the tentacles away from the ship, while simultaneously swinging his rifle over his other hand and blasting the Aparoid in the chest with a laser beam.

The Aparoid shrieked and fell back with a massive hole in its chest.

Fox reached down and activated his ships shields, knowing that at best. It would only slow them

Climbing into the cockpit, Fox retrieved a second Energy Rifle and activated the ship's self destruct.

Setting the timer for five seconds, Fox leaped out of the Arwing and raced toward the opposite edge of the crater knowing that he needed to get out of range before the detonation if he wanted to survive.

As Fox reached the other side, a huge explosion picked him up and threw him against the crater wall.

Turning, Fox saw there was only twisted metal where his ship had once been.

A massive roar shook the crater. Looking up, he saw that the Aparoid queen had come to see the assimilation of his ship.

And thus her failure.

Roaring again, the Queen slammed her foot into the remains of the ship.

And saw Fox.

Several words sprang to Fox's mind as he noticed this, most of which were extremely strong

From the way the solders were acting he could tell that she was ordering her to assimilate him; he hoped it wouldn't hurt.

Taking his laser rifles in both hands, Fox backed against the wall preparing for his final fight.

The First Aparoid moved forward hesitantly, Fox shot him withought blinking.

The Second and Third lumbered forward in a zigzagging pattern. Fox took them out with two shots.

Then a full twelve charged.

Fox leveled his blaster at them.

The four leading the charge, he felled with shots to the head, torso, and neck.

The rest he simply pulled a full-auto on.

Fox then braced himself preparing for the next wave.

And then every single Aparoid he could see leveled a laser canon at him.

The Queen had lost her temper.

Rather than simply assimilating him, she just going to kill him.

Fox felt nothing as he realized this, no fear or anger, just simple acceptance.

The first blast caught him in the shoulder, dropping him to his knees.

As he looked up, he saw the cannons of the many insects glowing like small stars.

He could hear the scream of the robot drones he had called for in the distance.

He knew they would not reach him in time

The insects fired

He closed his eyes.

Fox opened his eyes and glanced around.

All around him, the blasts from the cannons were suspended in place; the Aparoids were frozen and did not move.

Fox tried to stand up but fell back to the ground

He had no feeling in his arm and, looking down at it; saw that the laser blast had burned a hole clean down to the bone, and that blood was spurting out of it.

As he tried to fashion his flight jacket into a makeshift bandage, he noticed a small object at his feet. It appeared to be a small dragonfly, flitting around, while every thing else was frozen still.

Eventually it landed on Fox's knee and looked at him.

_You have been chosen_.

Fox jumped startled by the voice that seemed to come from no where.

He glanced around.

_Down here._

He looked at his knee and saw the dragonfly.

"Wha-"

_I am Silas the messenger, and I bring good news to you_.

"I'm afraid that the best news that I could receive right know is that a medical ship is on its way." Fox said as felt himself growing faint from loss of blood.

The insect turned its head in the direction of the gaping wound and nodded.

It healed instantly.

Fox's eyes widened in amazement.

The dragonfly began to shine brightly and grow in size; eventually it resolved itself into the shape of a robed figure with glowing eyes.

_You have been chosen to test your skill against the greatest heroes and villains in the Universe. If you succeed, you will be granted your heart's greatest desire._

.

Fox thought about this for a moment, the chance to prove that he was the most skilled individual in the Universe sounded tempting…but…

"I'm sorry" Fox said sadly "I have responsibilities, people that depended on me"

Sseam chuckled.

"_I'm afraid you do not understand just how powerful we are"_

He motioned at the many bolts of plasma that the Aparoids had fired at Fox.

Slowly, the bolts began to arc away from Fox until they were directed at the insects that had fired them.

"_You will return at the exact moment you left in the closest safe location_"

Fox looked at the Aparoids that surrounded him.

He looked at the massive Aparoid queen

And he realized that the Corneria Star Force needed all the help that they could get.

Sliding the two Plasma rifles on his back. Fox said

"I accept you challenge"

Sseam nodded, and everything went white.

Fox had no concept of movement or feeling, just blinding light that reverberated around him.

And he heard a voice say

"_Welcome to the most brutal fight in the galaxy, Welcome to the Smash_


	4. Chapter 4

**Please, do not judge me on this wrighting, I cry when I think of this story.**

_I feel like a idiot, I forgot to make is so that reviews do not have to be signed. _

_I've fixed that so now anyone can submit reviews…so now there is now excuse for not getting at least four reviews before the next chap ^^) I'll be waiting._

Falco piloted the carrier through the blinding tunnel of stars that was Hyper Space.

In the hanger bay he could hear Fox verbally going over the check list for his Arwing.

Fuel….check

Laser cannon batteries….check

Propulsion stabilizers…….check

Seeker missiles….check

Zero G survival suit…….check

Emergency Food Rations…………..che-

"Do you need to say them all out loud" Falco asked grumpily.

Fox replied "it helps me to make sure that I don't miss something"

"Well you're giving me a headache" said Falco

"Are you sure that you aren't just irritable about not getting to go on your vacation"

Falco gritted his teeth "Oh, you mean the vacation time that YOU postponed because you felt the urge to check a distant signal on a remote planet. Why couldn't you just pick some one like Slippy or Peppy? Even your _girlfriend,_ Krystal, would have been happy to come on this mission".

As Fox began to stutter Falco smirked to him self.

"Y-y-you don't know any t-t-thing, K-K-K-K-Krystal i-i-isn't my g-g-"

"Girlfriend" Falco finished for him.

Fox harrumphed and continued to his check list with surprising vigor.

As the carrier dropped out of Hyperspace, Falco could not help but be awed by the huge maelstroms that spun perpetually over Xena's watery surface.

Along the equator, ran a thin strip of calm seas where he could faintly make out

several small islands.

Falco changed the view screen to a camera in the hanger.

He saw Fox putting his atmospheric pressure suit and getting into the cockpit.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone"? Asked Falco, still irritable from not being able to go on his vacation.

"I'm only going to the surface to check out the transceiver and then come right back, even you should be able to find something to do in that time" replied Fox.

Falco grumbled and leaned back in the command chair as the computer tracked Fox's progress on the screen.

"So what was so important about that vacation Falco"? Asked Fox

Falco sighed and said "it was my chance to catch-up with some old friends from the Academy"

"Can't they wait?" Fox asked innocently.

"WAIT" screeched Falco "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT"S BEEN SINCE I ACTUALY HAVE HAD A CHANCE TO GO TO THE SURFACE OF A PLANET AND JUST **RELAX"**

Falco slowly began to cool down, "I've waited for a reunion between all my friends at the academy for years, friends like Scar, Hunter and Viper".

As he glanced down he saw that Fox had shut off his communicator.

"Falco" Falco startled awake, he had started to nap.

"I'm getting phantom blips on the radar, scan the island and prep the drones".

Falco muttered to himself about Fox's tendency to blow things out of proportion and activated the scanner".

"Fox, I've got nothing."

"Are you sure"

"No, I mean nothing at all, no you, no any th-"

The line went dead.

"Fox, Fox do you read me"?

There was no reply

Falco pressed several buttons on a command pad.

A picture of several small robotic spheres was shown.

These were drones.

Drones were small semi intelligent robots, that were armed with a small energy pulse beams that could do minor damage.

Falco was powering up roughly three hundred of them.

He didn't know what had caused the communication disruption but he suspected that Fox was going to need help.

As Falco came to the end of the flight of stairs he was climbing, he came to the room that contained the drones.

They were unceremonious kept in large tanks that opened on to the out side of the ship, allowing fast deployment

The room was empty, except for a large chair in the center.

As Falco sat down he said "Activate Drone program: Access Code Prometheus"

The char sprouted a large helmet that fit over Falco's head as well as a iv and several restrainers.

As the helmet came down over Falco's head he muttered "I hate piloting Drones"

A person required certain knowledge if they planned on using drones for any task what so ever.

First, you needed to know that Drones could not multi task they could evade or they could attack, not both

Second, if you gave a Drone the order to attack something they would attack it single mindedly heading straight for it ignoring whatever danger was present.

Third, you needed a neural link; Drones were piloted by essentially, putting your brain in control of the robot instead of your body.

This was incredibly helpful, as you could easily give commands to the entire squad of Drones with little effort; however it came at the cost of your ability to control your own body.

For that reason, it takes special training to become skilled in there use.

As Falco felt his conchensnsee slip from his body to the drone, he felt a distinct coldness as his mind surfaced in the Drone; he quickly realized that he was in the first group to head toward the surface.

As he moved through the atmosphere he began bouncing scans at the island that Fox had landed on, he was puzzled as how this group of Aparoids had managed to survive while the rest had all self-destructed when infected with the virus that Slippy had made

If there were surviving hives…..

Falco shuddered

The drone swarm entered the atmosphere at high speeds loosing several of there numbers to the Ozone layer.

As the Drones came into view of the Island Falco ordered them to head to the location of the transmittion.

When he spotted the crater that Fox had found, he immediately saw the dead body's of the soldiers as well as the damaged, but still active, Aparoid queen.

Falco cursed and told the other drones to return to the ship while he hurriedly scanned the crater for any signs for Fox.

He found none.

Falco stood alone in the control room looking at the surface of Xena, contemplating what he should do.

For years he had flow with Fox, watched his back in hundreds of firefight.

They had become like brothers to each other…and the one time that Fox had needed him the most he hadn't been there.

His mind was filled with guilt, he should have scanned the planet before hand, he should have had the drones follow Fox, there were dozens of different ways he could have prevented this.

He fell to his knees, his head in his hands; he could feel the angry looks that the rest of the team would give him.

He couldn't face them.

Falco hefted the laser pistol in his hand, looking at it considerately.

Suicide, no that wasn't good enough, thought Falco.

He needed something that would bring honor to Fox's death, something he would be proud of…

Falco piloted the Arwing toward the planet with the goal of exterminating the entire hive of Aparoids, he had figured out why Fox had detonated his Arwing, he had realized that the Aparoids needed spaceal technology in order to leave the planet which had a surprisingly thick atmosphere, preventing them from being infected with Slippy's suicide command, that was also why he had not detected the Aparoids when Fox had ordered him to scan the island.

As he began to enter the atmosphere, he could hear a small voice in the back of his head.

"_Killing your self on a suicide mission will not change what you did"._

"No", Falco thought "but it will ease my guilt.

"_But you'll be dead, you will not really care"_.

Falco continued steering the Arwing ignoring the voice in his head.

"_It's not going to make Fox happy"_

"I don't know that"

"_Yes, yes you do know that, you know that Fox would not have failed to have scanned the planet or have the drones recon it before dropping you in. _

_You also know that when Fox needed you the most you were not there for him_"

Falco gritted his teeth.

"_You also know, or should know, that had he failed, he would not have gone on a suicide mission to avenge your death_".

Falco sighed and bowed his head in defeat.

"Then what am I supposed to do".

"_You could just talk with him"_

"How, he's dead".

"_That's what you think"_

The Arwing froze in mid flight and Falco realized that the voice was not in his head..

"_I'm up here"_

Falco looked upward and saw a small dragonfly on the cockpit window.

"What the…".

"_Oh, I'm sorry this is probably not the best form to take right now"._

The dragon fly changed in to the robed figure.

"Who are you?" asked Falco, shocked at what he had just seen.

"_I am Sseam, a messenger of the Peacebringer race"_

"Why are you here, talking to me"?

"_You are fortunate enough to be one of the chosen few that have been given the chance to_ _prove if they are the mightiest being in the universe"._

"What do I get if I win?" asked Falco.

Sseam smirked "_Your hearts desire"_

"You said something about Fox..."

"_He received and accepted a invitation like you". _

"So he…"

"_Is alive yes" _

Falco almost fainted in relief

"_Do you excep_t"

Falco replied with out hesitation "Yes, yes I do"

Sseam grinned and everything went white.

Then Falco heard a voice say.

"_This is where your heart and soul will forever stay_".

_Tadaa, chap four is done_

_Guess what the Presidential Smasher is and receive formal recognition._

…**I was really desperate for reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Laugh all you want, I was very naive. **

_Here we go. A tad shorter then usual but more suspense in this chapter. And I will be introducing the conflict that is taking place beneath the Smash Tournament._

Sseam snuck his way into the castle, his cloak wrapped around him obscuring his image in the shadows. He could have frozen time but ever since the Peacebringer government had banned action in other worlds his fighting skills had grown rusty and he was forced to settle for what little practice he could find. Suddenly his sensitive ears picked up a great deal of movement coming down the hall. Shrinking as far as he could into the shadows Sseam slowly took out his bow, he did not draw the string, because the moment he did so a golden arrow would appear, revealing his position.

Coming down the hall was a throng of Goobas, led by a Koopa with wings.

"Quickly" it said, "we must reach the arena on time or Bowser will be angry".

Sseam cocked an eye brow. According to the data on this planet, Bowser was supposed to be fighting Mario one on one, without observers.

…

Something was very wrong.

Mario snuck along the dark corridor his eyes roving the walls in front of him, looking for hidden traps. Suddenly, he noticed a Koopa walking down the hall. Catching sight of the plumber, it charged forward with grunt, ducking into its shell and gaining velocity.

Mario leaped upward to avoid the twisting projectile bouncing off it as it passed under him, causing the Koopa to loose control and smash into a wall. The Koopa immediately come out of its shell, dazed but other wise unhurt. Mario immediately got into a defensive stance preparing for another charge; however the Koopa turned around and raced down the hall. He raised an eyebrow that was not normal for Bowsers troops. Usually they would attack without regard for there safety on the minimal chance that they could actually kill him and thus gain the recognition that went with his death. But ever since he had entered the castle they avoided him like the plague.

He shrugged, less to worry about.

As he continued down the hallway, he entered a large cavernous hall with a long table

in it as well as a few hundred chairs. "The mess hall" he thought.

As he walked along its side, he noticed how eerily quiet it was.

Suddenly, a hammer streaked towards Mario from the shadows at the other end of the wall. He barely had time to doge it as it slammed into the wall behind him. He heard a loud curse and turned around to see a Hammer bro step out of the shadows. On its back it carried a large sack from which it drew another hammer, releasing it with blinding speed. Mario leaped on to the table as the hammer sailed past where he had just been.

He charged a fire ball and threw it at the Hammer bro.

The armored turtle dodged quickly to the left and threw a pair of hammers in quick succession. Mario cart wheeled to the right to avoid one, but the second grazed him on the side of the head. Disorientating him and causing him to stumble.

The Hammer Bro took advantage of this and immediately let loose with a second pair of hammers one colliding with the center of his stomach, and the other with his right temple knocking him off the table and onto the floor. Mario fought to maintain conciseness as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm-a getting to old for this" he thought. The Hammer Bro hoped to the floor and flashed a small smile obviously thinking that Mario was done for.

Mario slipped to one knee, "c'mon, c'mon" he whispered. The Hammer Bro chuckled and, taking his fall to be of weakness, began to slowly walk toward him flipping a hammer in one hand causally. It stopped inches away from Mario and raised its hammer high into the air to strike the final blow. Quickly, Mario swung his leg around knocking the Hammer Bro off its feet, causing its hammer to fall to the floor. Mario brought his fist around striking the Hammer Bro in the face as it fell, stunning it. As he leaped up he heard the Hammer bro swear in its clacking turtle dialect. He didn't really understand it, something about eating garlic. But as he scooped up the hammer on the floor and whirled around to strike the Hammer bro, he found that it had vanished. He quickly turned in all directions expecting a stealth attack, but it was nowhere to be found. A door opened at the other end of the room from which came a blinding light and hesitantly, Mario walked through the doorway.

In the shadows of the room, a second Hammer bro had his hand clamped over the first's mouth and hissed "we were told not to fight Mario by order of King Bowser".

As Mario, emerged in to the room he saw that it was in fact a massive arena with a sky roof. Five doors with metal portcullis surrounded the arena. At the other end of the arena Bowser lounged in a large throne. "How long have we know each other Mario?" he asked lazily, Mario didn't bother replying, he roved the stadium with his eyes looking for some sort of trap but the stands were completely empty, as was the announcer booth. "Not answering, then" said Bowser, "let me tell you, twenty seven years. Twenty seven years of you sneaking into my castle like you owned it, beating the crap out of my best fighters, and waltzing off with whatever it was I had that had gotten your attention" he was unable to keep the hate from seeping into his voice. "Well I'm sick of it Mario, so sick in fact that I've decided to do what, had I know you as long as I have now, I should have done when I first met you". He produced a small remote with two large buttons on it.

Pressing one, a hidden trapdoor in the sand of the arena opened. Form the door came a large armor rack on which hung (what else) a suit of armor and a pair of large scimitars. Putting the armor on, sliding the scimitars in to sheaths on his back, and putting the face visor on, he said "your not goanna leave this arena alive".

Mario put him self into a fighting stance chuckling, " if-a you think a sword and armor are a –going to help you after all these years of me learning your-a tactics than you-a seriously need to examine your-a ego" ….then Bowser hit the second button on his remote.

Simultaneously, the entrance that Mario had come through clanged shut, while the five metal portcullises opened with menacing booms, admitting a distant rumble as well as a pair of Chain chomps that streaked from the gate at Bowser rear toward Mario at blinding speeds. Thinking quickly Mario walljumped upwards to avoid there scything jaws. Bowser placed a pair of fingers in his mouth a let off a high whistle, immediately the Chomps swung around and took up position at Bowsers right and left. Taking there chains in hand, he roared, "FEEL MY FURY, MARIO"

Out of the doors streamed hundreds of Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros, and ever boss Mario had ever fought.

Sseam followed the group of Goombas all the way to the arena. He was shocked by the awe-inspiring collection of enemies. The Peacebringer computer that he had used monitored the worlds for significant changes in regime power. The computer had not forecast even the remotest chance of a change in the Mushroom Kingdom until Toadsworth's death. This was not bad just for Mario it also meant that there was a serious flaw in the computers monitoring equipment…something that could fatal to those using the data.

"looks like things just got a lot more interesting." He muttered grimly, drawing the string on his bow back.

_And there is chapter 5, w00t._

_Seeing as how I don't have any reviews besides Mr. Who's I'm going to put this in bold letters so you can read it. _

_You do not need a FF account to leave reviews, I have changed that. Just so were clear__. ^^_

_The Peacebringer race that I made is not related to the race with the same name in City of _

_Heroes._


	6. Chapter 6

**All right, this chapter is only partially complete, it was in the middle of this that I decided to get a Beta and completely overhaul my story for the first of three times. **

Sseam was in a difficult position. He possessed more than enough power to level

Bowser's Army. But doing so would present massive amount damage to the Planets stability.

A being capable of wiping out Bowsers entire army would attract attention from unwanted sources.

Not to mention the fact that since the first excursions into other planets, the Peacebringers had managed to stay relatively anonymous to all but a few select sources and it needed to stay that way.

Sseam used his mind to detect the subtle fabric woven around him that was time…and found that it was more resistant than normal.

He frowned; time was the one relative constant in all worlds. it could not be truly changed, simply influenced. But here, it was as though it was (no pun intended), set in stone. Such a thing was impossible with all but the most powerful Peacebringer technology, technology which had not been used in centuries

Someone, or something, trying to stop him.

Pulling back as far as he could, Sseam released a golden arrow over the crowd of villains. It streaked over them in a golden arc, dazzling them with its unearthly beauty. Suddenly it let of a massive burst of light and sound; functioning, quite literally, as a massive flash bang. Sseam had looked away, anticipating the massive burst and was not stunned. Moving quickly, he made his way through the massive of incapacitated Bowser Baddies to Mario's stunned form. Grabbing him by the arm he pulled him toward the door that had been shut. Producing a large golden knife, he sliced a door shaped hole and pulled Mario into it.

The affect of his arrow would not last and he needed to put as much distance between him self and the arena before… "WHERE DID HE GO" …the army regained consciousness.

The Pair of hammer bros that had been in the Mess Hall were just preparing to leave when they were surprised by Sseam and mario.

Reacting quickly, Sseam fired two arrows. Hitting the Koopas square in the chest and freezing them with a golden ice.

Turning to Mario, who was just beginning to regain conchensness, he said "Quick, where did you enter the fortress from."

Mario, who was still in a daze, stared off into space.

Sseam was forced to slap him several times to gain his attention. "WHERE"

"down-a the hall to the right", Mario wheezed.

Grabbing him by the arm again, Sseam pulled him down the hall way just as the door they had come through burst open, admitting dozens of Hammer Bros, Koopas, Goombas, as well as Pete Piranha.

The loud thumping of boots could be herd as the huge crown surged after them, and Sseam was alarmed when he saw that they were beginning to gain on him, something that was unheard of with his superior strength and agility. The device was beginning to affect his mind as well, he found that he was losing concentration and second guessing him self at every turn they made. Finally they came to the door that led out of Bowsers Domain.

It was a huge door with a massive beam of wood in the center, preventing them form exiting.

With a grunt, Sseam got under it and heaved it down the hall then had just come form. He could tell from the screams that he had hit some people.

Putting his shoulder against the door, Sseam pushed it outward.

And was confronted with a ground that was five miles father than he remembered it

Bowsers army was already running down the hall way, ignoring the bloody corpses of those hit by the large beam. He was unable to teleport Mario out of here and in a less than a moment, they would be all around them.

Surprisingly, it was at this moment that Mario decided to take charge.

Donning a cap with wings, he jumped out the open door way an into the abyss, dragging Sseam with him.

It was at this moment that the Bullet Bills that lived in the castles cannons decided to take action.

And it was also at this moment that Mario became intimately familiar with the direction 'down'.

The president lounged in a large chair In front of which was a large desk which bore the general contents one would expect to find on such a desk. He was in an enclosed office, his personal quarters, that served as the nerve center for the entire Peacebringer government. At one end it had a large fire place with several chairs surrounding it

He no longer wore the red armor that he had used at the smash debate.

Instead, he wore a black tuxedo with white cufflinks, he was humanoid in appearance save for abnormally bright purple eyes.

He heard muffled voices come from, outside his office. One voice protesting in earnest and a second angry voice growing steadily louder accompanied by loud foot falls.

Sseam burst into the office and sat down in a chair facing the fireplace, wearing a face that held an expression that would have stopped an eon old dragon in its tracks. Hot on his heels was the Presidents head of security

"Mr. Sseam this area is off limits to all…"

"Its fine Render" the president said with a wave of his hand. "Please leave me so that I may discuss the matter of my friend's anger alone" The security officer hesitated, nodded and left the office; closing the door behind him with a loud bang.

The president rose, and opened a cooler that he kept under his desk, he produced a tall bottle and two cups. "Vintage 2567, had it for over a century. I was saving it for my reelection party but if you came in such a state then you probably need a stiff drink".

Sseam turned and looked at the president "you know that as a member of the Planet Guard I am forbidden to drink anything stronger than water."

The president chuckled, "yes, yes, I know how you cling to old traditions unlike the rest of us. But honestly, you need to move on, like I did".

Sseam smiled humorlessly, "and you have done quite well for yourself".

The President sighed, " I would love to argue with you about philosophy, but I sense you are here for a reason…might I ask what that reason is?"

Sseam rose form the chair and faced the president. "There is something happening in this Smash Tournament…all of the beings that have been chosen were near death in one way or another.

Fox was being assaulted by a group of Aparoids that he should have been nowhere near, Falco was close to committing suicide, and now Mario was forced to confront an entire army, something that we failed to predict".

The president laughed, "So what are you saying? That there is a plan to up heave the government. Such a thing is unthinkable, our government is perfect".

Sseam muttered under his breath "no government is perfect, least of all our's"

Aloud he said "despite your assurance that there is nothing going, there was a force at work in the Mushroom Kingdom that prevented me from using my powers to there full extent".

The president looked at him in surprise, "you were being sapped?"

Sseam nodded, "I was forced to warp Mario out as we were falling from Bowsers castle, quite hairy as you can imagine".

The president fell in to his chair heavily. "These accusations are quite heavy my friend, but you have nowhere to throw this weight you have discovered. Until you have found the source of these attacks there is nothing I can do for you."

He attempted to change the subject "have you received the notification for who the next smasher is?

No, I was going to pick it up after I was finished here". The president nodded,

"Well you better hurry. As you know, we can only keep the contestants suspended in time for so long without negative affects to there fighting ability."

Sseam turned and headed toward the door. With his hand on the knob he said "be carful brother, if there really is a revolution planned then your sitting in front of the cannon."

As he left the president said, "Heaven help me if your right…Heaven help me indeed."

Bowser was in his 'mood.

The mood in which he had decided to conquer the universe (or his own at least).

The mood in which he had done away with ALL competitors to the throne.

The mood he had been in when he decided that pull an all out war on Mario in the arena, and the mood he had been in when he had mysteriously disappeared

Bowser was angry.

Strangely enough, his high temperament was not his own fault. It was due to the fact that his father had been ferocious dragon that he got so angry.

His mother had been a turtle (how the heck the works I leave for you to work out), meaning that, while he had fire breath, steel spikes, and a appetite twenty times his size He had absolutely no way to unleash the constant, fury that was in him at all times.

He settled for yelling at people.

"What do you MEAN they just disappeared out of the blue"! he reoared in to a small phone, which luckily for the person on the receving end, lacked the power to convey the level of sound that bowser was issuing form his mouth.

"People don't, as you put it 'phase out of existence'.

…"Yes I know that it was odd for that cloaked figure to be able to throw the door beam but I can do it. Thus making it possible for other people do it.

**All right, it was at this point that I decided to get the beta Chormp Returns (An exelent Beta for those just starting I might add, he gives lots of encouragement).**

**Please note that none of the chapters before this had gone through a Beta process aside from the first chapter, which had been re-written three times at this point.**


	7. Chapter 7

**K, at this point the writing improves in my opinion. I write out and edited this sword fight from the very beginning at the request of my Beta, Chormp Returns, who stated that I needed some action to draw in readers. **

_Comments welcome._

_I hear whispers in the wind, stories of other worlds and other times. Of Races long dead and forgotten. And if I am quiet enough, the sounds of ancient battles can be heard…_

_This is one such battle…_

_This is one such tale…_

The two swords clashed together in a flurry of sparks and steel, one burned with a green light, the other with an invisible aura.

The two swordsmen separated, standing on a platform that appeared to be suspended in the depths of space.

One of the swordsmen was clad in red and black armor; his face bore a look of grim determination. The other wore simple green from head to toe with as shield on one arm.

The two circled each other like a pair of wolves, looking for a weakness that could be exploited. The Figure in Red made the first move, swinging his sword up over his head in a powerful downward stroke. The Figure in Green caught the stroke on his shield and swung his own sword around in a twirling 360, almost gutting the figure in Red who bent over backwards, flipped back to his feet, and jumped away.

The two figures began to circle again,

Suddenly the Figure in Red dropped to one knee and shot forward with his sword held out in front of himself. The Figure in Green put up his shield to catch the blow, but the second that it connected, Green was blown backwards toward the platforms edge. In a flash, Red was upon him. Green only had a second to lift his sword up before the Red brought his own sword down like a hammer, causing Green's arm to tingle painfully.

The two swords locked together, their respective owners devoting all their strength to overcoming the other.

Slowly, the Figure in Red began to force his sword down, while the Figure in Green closed his eyes in agony and willed his sword to remain where it was.

In Desperation, Green swung his shield around into Red's sword. The Figure in Red used the momentum from the strike to bring his sword around in an arc, connecting with the Figure in Green's upraised shield, striking him up into the air.

Leaping up, the He grabbed the figure in Green, and hurled him off of the Platform. The figure in Green flicked a hook attached to a chin on to the edge where it caught, suspending him over the starry abyss.

The Figure in Red strode to the edge with an air of nonchalance. Looking down, he smirked as he saw the desperate situation the Figure in Green was in. Flipping a switch on the handle of his sword, a menacing him filled the air. Raising the blade in the sky he said "Behold your new champion".

A whistle drew his attention back downwards. Just in time for an arrow to connect with the jewel in the center of his head, flipping him to the other end of the stage.

Using every ounce of strength left in him, Green pulled himself back onto the stage.

Zero the Maverick Hunter fell to the stage floor with a loud "ooph", rising to his knees; he glanced at a small, watch like devise on his wrist that displayed the number 122%.

Link, the Hero of Time, strode towards Zero with and air of finality. His own display read 105%.

Zero slid his had around so that it griped the handle of a modified Buster Shot and clicked the Charge Button.

Whipping the weapon around with robotic super speed, he clicked the trigger and fired a blue beam that would send Link across the stage and into the dark.

Had it connected.

Bringing his sword down at just the right speed and angle, Link caught the beam on his sword.

And reflected it back at its source.

Zero only had time to widen his eyes before the blast connected with his head and flipped him end over end off the stage.

His vision swimming, Zero was aware of his passage up into the air and down towards a thin membrane of red that formed an almost invisible bubble around the platform.

Gathering his reserves of energy, Zero brought his sword up; creating a buzz saw effect that took up up past the lip of the platform. At the Peak of height, Zero angled his sword down, towards the platform.

And missed it by inches.

His fingers groping desperately for the edge, Zero broke the membrane. Imminently, a wormhole opened, admitting a stream of white light that illuminated the stage, swallowing him without a sound.

A thunderous voice boomed across the stage "Game".

Link's shoulders sages as his breath came out in ragged gasps. The Battle had taken it's tole on him.

He glanced up as a figure clad in a white tuxedo, with spiked blond hair floated down on a hovering platform.

In his hands he held a microphone and as he spoke in to it his voice took on a deep eager tone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Let's hear it for your new Smash…

CHHHHHHAAAAAMMMMPPPPIIIIIOOOONNNNNN"


	8. Chapter 8

Link looked around as the seemingly star filled abyss resolved it's self into the spectator seats of a huge arena.

The crowd occupying its seats went wild, screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs.

The noise, like an invisible ocean, crashed down around the him, blotting out all other sounds.

High above the arena's spectator seats, a figure cloaked in grey looked down upon the green one with a look of grim disapproval. His hood was thrown back and reviling a vaguely human face with precise features. His ears were pointed and he wore a shroud around his mouth. Next to him was a figure with a black cloak, practically invisible in the shadows of the room they occupied.

The black figure cocked its head at the being in grey "you are strangely quiet Sseam; you usually cheer the loudest when a new Smash Champion is chosen.

**Below, a figure clad in gleaming red armor appeared from a door at the other end of the arena with what could only be described as a globe of shimmering blue light.**

Sseam sighed quietly, "Come now Uubat, you of all people should know why I am unhappy with this Smasher"

Uubat shook his head and placed his hand on Sseam's shoulder "Yes old friend and that is why I must try my hardest to comfort you on the loss of the Assassin Core this year." He said in a strangely irritating tone.

Sseam's eyes narrowed, "you know that sarcastic voice of yours seems to be overlooking the fact that your War Mongers was eliminated in the _**first round**_."

Uubat's eyes narrowed and he muttered something illegible under his breath.

**The Red figure leaped onto the platform with a single bound and handed the sphere to the Link and whispered something in his ear. Then with a flourish the Red figure unsheathed a sword and made a quick downward stroke, causing a portal to appear. Link took one long look at the crowd and leapt into the portal with the sphere in his hands. The crowd reached its climax, the sound shaking the arena to its foundations. **

Seeing the green figure vanish into the portal, Sseam turned away "with the success of Link, a new champion of Smash had been crowned. Come, I must check the Mansion."

They exited the arena and emerged in the Peacebringer capital. Several towers rose above the planet's surface while small hover vehicles darted between the buildings and silver Bridges linked tall walk ways. A visual reminder to otherworldly visitors that this place was the pinnacle of all a Race could be.

.

Outside the Arena, armed guards snapped to attention as Sseam and Uubat passed. Uubat nudged Sseam "Even if the Assassin Core failed to claim the Smash Crown this year, you still will enjoy the respect of our entire species Military. That's not something to ignore." Sseam chuckled bitterly "what good is influence when you have no power to back it up".

They approached a spherical gate and Sseam pressed several commands on a small console causing the gate to activate, generating a wormhole entrance. Stepping through, the two warped out side the city limits and came out at the entrance to a stately mansion which was strangely normal as opposed to the Futuristic building in the city.

Stepping inside they found them selves on a small platform stretching over a seemingly bottomless abyss. Uubat stumbled at its sight. Sseam chuckled, "We usually get that response from first timers to the Mansion".

Uubat looked around at the walls that stretched away in all directions.

"Where are we?"

"This, this is the Smash Mansion, A building constructed completely out of nanites at a molecular level. We can build any thing for the Smashers comfort and it makes an unparalleled security system."

"How does it work?"

"Here let me show you""

Sseam tapped several commands on a small keypad that was attached to his wrist. "Activate Entrance Program".

Immediately the abyss became filled with grey smoke that resolved itself into a huge cathedral, complete with vaulted roofs and chandeliers. Uubat whistled in surprise.

"So, the entire mansion is built like this?"

"Yes, it was the easiest way to provide a comfortable environment that could be adapted to challenging arenas."

Uubat tested the floor with his foot; assured it was solid he stepped on to it.

"Why has this technology not been used elsewhere?" He asked quizzically.

"The construction costs for such a place are so huge that it would be unpractical to use on regular buildings, not to mention that the nanites could be used as a lethal weapon against its occupants,

Uubat suddenly became very alert of his surroundings.

At the opposite end of the cathedral was a computer, set in the wall.

In the computer floated a white glove.

Sseam smiled and gestured towards it

"Uubat, I want to show you something."

They walked up to the computer.

"This is the core of the Peacebringers, our secrets, our discoveries, and our weaknesses, all contained in an A.I called the Master Hand"

Uubat's eyes widened at this, he had often hoped to be an asset to the Peacebringers secrets but had given up hope as only high-level members of the organization were allowed access to such information.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So that if I am ever killed off world, I'll know that this data is safe."

Uubat was abut to laugh it off, telling his friend that he was just being paranoid…then he saw Sseam's eyes, they were smoldering with a fury that he had never seen, a fury that dared someone to cross him.

Uubat suddenly shrank away from him, until he realized that Sseam was looking past him.

Turning around, he saw that three figures cloaked in black body armor had silently entered the mansion. In their hands they carried large laser rifles that he recognized as

An 88-07 Model, a laser designed to take out vehicles with rapid fire bursts.

Acting quickly, Sseam thrust the computer chip into the computer, he then pulled a green bow from in the folds of his cloak. Drawing the string, a golden arrow appeared, nocked and ready. The black figures began to raise there weapons when Sseam released his arrow.

The Bow was a special construction that had been allowed exclusively to those in the Peacebringers that would be in areas that were openly hostile. It contained a device that utilized light as an energy source, allowing an undepletable supply of arrows.

However the abilities of the Bow were increased tenfold when utilized by a Master Guardian, which Sseam and Uubat both were, allowing the arrows to be shattered as they were fired and (guided by the controllers thoughts) strike multiple targets.

The right and center figures realized this and dodged into the shadows.

The left was not so fortunate, the arrow connected with the area that his fore head was located, spinning him end over end and finally 'depositing' him against the wall.

He fell to the floor and did not move.

Several bolts of laser fire drew Sseam's and Uubat's, who had drawn his bow as well, attention and forced them to take cover against the wall

"We can't stay here" Uubat hissed "can't you have the Mansion…impale them, or something?"

Sseam looked as thought the idea had genuinely not occurred to him. "That's not fair"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE STUBBORN ABOUT YOUR SENCE OF FAIRNESS" Uubat practically screamed as more laser fire came at them.

Sseam shook his head and said quietly "Master Hand, lights"

"What about the …."

The mansion went dark.

Sseam took a moment to calm himself as his night vision enhanced eyes roved the floor in front of him. Much as he hated to admit it, Uubat was right; this current form was not the place for a battle.

Dropping to his knees he said "Master Hand, the floors please"

Immediately the floor randomly arranged itself in to a new shape, however without the lights on Sseam could not tell what it had changed to, he was only aware of the fact that he had lost sight of both the armor clad individuals and Uubat.

Slipping his bow back in to his cloak, it would only alert the black troopers to his presence, he drew a long, red knife with a serrated edge.

He then wrapped his cloak around him, activating a camouflage program in the fibers. He then sat and waited.

Sitting there with his life in danger, Sseam had a rare moment to think back to the Beginning of his species…and their oldest desire……

The sound of foot steps interrupted Sseam's train of thought. One of the armored attackers was stealthily making his way down the hallway.

From a red glow that was coming for his helmet, Sseam could see that he had night vision activated.

Moving slowly, so as to not disturb his camouflage, Sseam pulled a red knife out of his cloak.

The black Figure was scanning the area around Sseam and this range he could see that it was carrying a large pack. Being a member of the Assassins group, he could have easily killed the figure, but due to the fact that the being was wearing armor usually reserved for the Peacebringer elite, he needed to find who was behind the attack.

Waiting until the Figure had passed him, Sseam flicked his knife at lower part of the hand curled around the gun handle. The knife blade was stopped only by the handle guard and the momentum swung the Figure around, allowing him to both retrieve his knife and press it tightly against the being's throat.

"Drop the gun" Sseam whispered in a tone that spoke of pain beyond death.

The figure complied; gripping his would in a desperate effort to stop the bleeding. Sseam cut the shoulder straps off the Figures pack, causing it to fall to the floor with a loud 'thunk'.

As Sseam reached down to uncover the contents, the figure snapped his elbow around into Sseam's cheek and followed with a punch to his eye.

Sseam stumbled back, dazed, and the figure dived for his gun. Sseam fumbled for his bow, got one hand on it, and was confronted with a low whine as the black figures weapon was brought to bare.

Flicking his eyes around his surroundings, Sseam looked for an edge he could get over the trooper.

The figure rose, sighted down the barrel…

…and fell to the floor, a blade sticking out the back of his neck.

Uubat had snuck up behind the Trooper and ordered his Mind Whip (a device that responded to its wielder's thoughts) through the weak plating on the back of the neck, effectively severing the spinal cord.

Uubat flicked the whip out of the Trooper's neck. Sseam rolled his eyes and said.

"You didn't need to do that; I could have dealt with him"

"Before or after he put a plasma burst through your head?" Uubat asked with a grin.

Their banter was cut short as several bright blue bolts of plasma zinged past them.

Sseam flattened himself against the wall, as did Uubat. He scanned the hallway in front of him. The trooper's black armor allowed him to blend in perfectly in the darkness of the hallway, preventing Sseam from seeing where to fire at. Uubat reached into his belt and produced a device that Sseam recognized at once.

A Beam Sword.

Uubat looked at Sseam and said. "I'll draw his attention while you take shots when he fires. Sseam nodded.

Uubat moved down the hall with the beam sword in front of him, ready to deflect any laser fire.

Sseam raised his bow without drawing the string to prevent from alerting the trooper of his actions.

As laser fire began to pepper the area around Uubat, Sseam drew and released. Their was a sound of sheering metal and a curse.

"Lights" shouted Sseam and immidetly the mansion lights came on.

Sseam's aim had been off by a hair's breth. Instead of hitting the trooper as intended, he had neatly cut his gun in half.

The Trooper swore again and dropped to his knees, reaching in to the pack on his back.

Uubat threw caution to the wind and dashing towards the trooper with his Beam sword ready for a killing blow.

Suddenly he skidded to a stop,

From the angle that he was at, Sseam could not see what the trooper had taken out of his pack, but apparently it was enough to merit a sudden strategic relocation.

And then Uubat began running in the opposite direction and Sseam saw something that made his heart jump between his teeth.

A Medusa Cannon.

The cannons were named as such due to it's affect on a target. Instead of trying cause harm directly, the cannon affected the molecular structure. Turning it to stone.

The Trooper placed both hands on the dual handles and the tell-tail charging whine filled the air.

Time seemed to slow as the Cannon fired. Uubat pressed himself against the wall just in time and Sseam did the same, at such a close view, Sseam could see that the shot was in the vague shape of an arrow and had small sparks of electricity in it.

Then time sped up and the beam hit the end of the hall way, turning it into stone.

At first, their was nothing, then Sseam began to detect an eerie whine.

Quickly it raised to such a high level that Sseam, the trooper, and Uubat clapped their hands over their ears in a desperate effort to stop the sound.

"What's happening?" cried Uubat

"The Mansion has an automated defense system. Such a heavy weapon going off in the mansion has triggered Master Hand's defense response. He's going to target the source of the blast."

A green light passed Sseam and he realized that it was the house scanning for the appropriate target, as it ran over the black Trooper, it turned red and vanished.

The house began to rumble and a voice said "hostile target detected, system purge activated".

Sseam looked down and saw that small black specs were moving past him down the hall towards the trooper, together, they looked like black sand.

The Black figure began to sink into the floor.

Finally realizing what was happening; the figure thrashed and tried to reach for his weapon, seconds too late to prevent Uubat from swiping it up.

Realizing that it was trapped, the figure began to speak in an odd conglomeration of letters, sounds and tones; thrashing its arms about, trying to free itself.

"Who do you work for?" Sseam said

The figure continued to thrash about, sinking.

"I said who do you work for" Sseam thundered, producing his bow and drawing the string.

The figure looked at him and spoke in its strange language.

"What was that"? Sseam replied, drawing the string tighter.

The figure vanished under the black specks.

Sseam swore.

________________________________________________________________________

After collecting the bodies of the two dead troopers and revealing them to be Wireframes, a group of fanatic terrorists that worshiped the Black Future and had converted themselves into robots. They got out of the mansion

Apparently, they had staged a massive coup upon the entire Peacebringer organization and Sepretal government. Simultaneously tracking and eliminating (or at least trying to) all leading members of the organization and its supporters

For the most part, they failed.

Most…

The Pro-temp of the Senate, dozens of senators, several commanding officers in the Peacebringers, the President, and the heads of several businesses, and random members of the organization had been killed

Sseam lost friends that day…

And some that had been more then friends, mainly, his wife, his younger brother, and his son.

In the ashes of that day, Sseam changed.

No longer did he smile.

He was all business, immersing himself in his work, furthering the cause of the White future.

Until quietly the time for the next Smash Tournament came……

_FINALY, you folks have no idea how long I have been working on this chapter. I hope it's not too far out there._


	9. Chapter 9

Sseam's boots clicked on the polished tile of the Sepretal Capital. Around him, various Politicians, senators, and ambassadors, tried there best to appear as though they were all carrying on deep and thoughtful conversations while simultaneously trying to look anywhere but at Sseam. In the years since his family's death, Sseam had become the most active Counter Terrorist agent in the Peacebringer organization; his arrival usually heralded an arrest, trial, and execution. Around his mouth was a grey scarf, almost indistinguishable against the background of the ragged grey cloak and hood that he always wore and along his back was strung his bow and quiver with a dagger at his hip.

He cut an imposing figure.

Coming to a door, Sseam opened it and found himself in the President's Secretarial office. The Secretary glanced up as he entered and motioned for him to take a seat.

Sseam raised an eyebrow but took the seat nonetheless, the sound of muffled argument could be heard from inside the President's Office. Suddenly the door burst open and a figure in a white suit and spiky hair strode out with a look that could have curdled milk.

Sseam recognized him instantly, who wouldn't, as the announcer for the Smash Arena.

The Announcer seemed not to notice him; the suit of rags had that affect, and strode out of the office with a loud bang.

On queue, the secretary said "The President will see you now".

The Presidents office was well decorated with expensive pictures and a roaring fireplace, however the object that dominated Sseam's vision was a painting of a red knight fighting what appeared to be a formless shadow. The Picture was on of the Sepretal's oldest artifacts, carbon dating placed it at almost 700,000 years old, from a time when events had to been painted from the artists mind. It was the only clue to the Sepretal's cloudy past and the original painting was locked away in a vault deep below the city, where it was studied without rest by the best scientists in the world.

A chair wheeled around and Sseam saw the Commander and Chief.

The President was in his early forties with grey hair. He looked tired, as though he had just fought a battle equal to that of the painting.

He wordlessly gestured for Sseam to take a seat before saying, "We have a problem"

Sseam had guessed as much, nobody ever called him for tea and cookies.

"The Wireframes are tracking our attempts to locate a genetic weapon that is thought to have been scattered among the Other (The Other was the Sepretal term for the universes that existed outside of there own). We have no idea what this devise is, and only learned of it's existence through several ancient texts. We need you to locate the weapon and bring it back to us for analysis.

Sseam nodded and attempted to leave but was stopped by the President.

"I am afraid that is not that simple, the weapon is inherent in the DNA of select individuals and we are staging a program to bring these individuals under our protection. Unfortunately, the Wires are monitoring our every move, aware of our intentions. If we make an operation with an unknown objective, they will assume that we are attempting to capture the weapon and counter the mission. For that reason, we are disguising these individuals as Smashers which you will transport to the Mansion. Here they will be studied and the nature of the weapon discovered.

"Yes Sir"

The President slid a list of names to him.

Glancing over it, Sseam asked, "Which ones are they?"

"For security reasons, you are not being told."

The three figures were cloaked in black with shrouds hiding their faces. Outside their tent, the sun beat down upon a barren desert populated by large clusters of bright green crystal. One of the figures raised his head, exposing a pair of glittering red eyes. "We must hurry with this meeting; the area we are in is often subject to unexpected battles.

The other two figures nodded silently.

"Norax, what is the status of our forces?"

Norax kept his head lowered as he replied "most are assembled, but several factions have not arrived due to their remote locations."

"Blezitte, what of the Sepretal's attempts at locating the Hammurabi?"

Blezitte looked up as he spoke, "They appear to have ceased communication with one another and all attempts at discovering it's location have been withdrawn, does my Lord Protector wish that I continue following what leads we have discovered from their research?"

The Lord Protector said nothing for a moment, he appeared deep in thought.

At length, he replied "Check their communication and other dimensional excursions. Look for anything out of the ordinary. They know we are watching."

Blezitte nodded and exited the tent.

Norax looked up as he did so and said "Does the Plan go as expected?"

The Lord Protector looked at him evenly and said, "What plan, The only plan I know of is one to overthrow the Sepretal government with our Wire Frame Solders and create a trans-dimensional kingdom controlled by us, The Masters, that spans every know universe.

Norax immediately lowered his eyes and slumped his shoulders.

"But if there was a plan, If mind you If, then I would require the Hammurabi in order to set it into motion.

"Does my master wish me to aid Blezitte in his search for the gene weapon?"

The Lord Protector said nothing; he merely nodded and gestured for Norax to exit the tent.

Norax complied submissively. But as he did so The Lord Protector grabbed his arm and said "Without anyone realizing what you are doing"

________________________________________________________________________

Sseam stepped out of the transportation shuttle onto the ramp in front of the Dimensional Rift generator. He was dressed in a baggy Jumpsuit, called a Shifter, that allowed the user to change their shape when worn and on his belt was a simple knife and Pistol.

Light armaments compared to his usual Plasma Bow and Laser Scimitar.

The Portal was glowing a light blue (A sign of inactivity) and a virtual army of scientists was scurrying around checking instruments.

Uubat, cloaked in a Heavy Hazard Exoskeleton, was directing several teams and appeared to be in charge. Sseam drew his attention and gave him a look that quite clearly said "Why are you wearing that armor?" Uubat replied by slamming his fist into the palm of his hand, causing several scientists nearby to flinch noticeably. Sseam rolled his eyes.

If Uubat had one weakness; it was that he needed to be noticed and respectfully feared by those under him.

A loud siren drew Sseam's attention to the roof of the complex; a deep voice spoke "All personnel get to Jump stations. I repeat, get to Jump Stations, we are ready to generate the Rift.

Sseam blew out a deep breath; this was the first time he had been to another Dimension in years. He hoped that the process was the same as when he had been a Rookie.

Sirens began to blare across the complex, and a couple scientists began checking Sseam over, in case he had forgotten any minor details concerning his equipment and mission profiles. They were obviously just doing they're job, so Sseam humored them even thought he thought it was blatantly obvious that he was prepared for absolutely everything.

The blue light that had surrounded the portal suddenly changed to red and a loud buzz began to fill the air. The Scientists quickly finished up and left, leaving him standing in the middle of an open floor.

Uubat, who was safely out of danger behind a blast shield, gave him thumbs up and gestured towards the portal. Sseam, who was quickly losing his bravado, attempted to move towards the portal with an air of total calm while being painfully aware that he was failing miserably.

The Red glow reached a fevered pitch and throwing his image to the wind, Sseam dashed up the platform and into the yawning maw of the portal.

Instantly he was aware of clear windows, any one of which he could enter if he so chose, the noise of a million battles, joys, wars, treaties, marriages, divorces, arguments, apologies, dreams, curses, whispers, and shouts filled his ears. He was aware of Napoleon, Gengis Kahn, The Master Chief, Dr John Freeman, Bruce Banner, Max Payne, Superman, Mighty Mouse, Darth Vader, and the GDI.

Here could, should, would, and did, existed simultaneously. He could hear Angels and Demons at war, of Kingdoms won and lost by alliances and betrayals, of Heroes and Villains, Empires and Armadas, galaxies with a single race, and Universes with Millions. He felt as though he belonged here, as thought he was meant to watch and observe this chaotic harmony for all eternity.

But the pull of his mortality kept him on task.

Channeling all his thought upon a single universe, Sseam was aware of approaching a mirror where a pink castle stood robed in banners.

And so, Sseam came to the land called, The Mushroom Kingdom.

_D__one, hope this chapter was not too difficult to understand. Mario and company up next._

**At this point, I had written myself into a corner, I had no idea where I wanted to go and what I wanted to do. I knew where my story would end, but no idea what it would go through to get their. **

**Also, after looking through other peoples works, I realized that my character Sseam was little more than a glorified Gary-Stu.**

**After expressing concern to my editor, he told me to write up a outline of my story and send to him. I recommend this to when ever you plan a multi-chapter work. It lets you plan out the story and decide where you want to go. **


	10. Chapter 10

**All right, at this point I was starting to get my story back under control, and had a general idea where I wanted to go. **

_Tell me what you think, I'm taking it slow._

Mario woke up quickly, his head banging against the top of the Metal canister he was contained in. Muttering quietly while rubbing his head, Mario closed his eyes and tired to remember what he was doing here. He remembered Bowser breaking into the castle, How a small Group of Toads had clustered around Peach in a attempt to defend her, He remembered how the Toads had been swatted away like flies, how he had lept forward, trying to get between Peach and the Behemoth.

And he remembered how he had frozen midway across the floor.

Mario cursed, where ever he was now, it most certainly was not in Peach's castle or even in the Mushroom Kingdom for all he knew.

Mario pushed against the container, finding that it opened easily enough, and discovered himself in a small Hallway. Along both walls were expressionless metal Containers. At opposite ends of the ends of the hall were two handle-less doors, both of which were locked.

A bang drew his attention to one of the Pods…

….Captain Falcon felt like he had been hit by a truck. He had been in the Final lap of the World Grand Prix when his Racer had suddenly gone from three hundred mph to a stagger zero. All that lost momentum needed to go somewhere, and he now found himself thrown against his Container's door with the force of a sledgehammer, catapulting him out of the container and into the hall way where he froze in mid stride with a look of total shock on his face.

1st, There appeared to be a midget in red staring at him with a look of utter disbelief.

2nd, this was most certainly NOT the World Grand Prix

3rd, A large Gorilla suddenly appeared. Smashing the lid to it's container as though it was glass

…Mario jumped at the sudden entrance of the hairy mammal, it appeared rather bewildered, and wedged it's self in-between two of the metal containers and proceeded to suck it's thumb and make low moaning noises.

The Flamboyantly rugged figure had turned its attention away from the Gorilla, and now appeared to be eyeing Mario with a look of confusion before opening his mouth to speak…

When one of the containers turned to molten Slag…(slag is molten metal)

…Samus Aran had been in the middle of a heated battle with a Pair of Space Troopers when she suddenly found herself trapped in a metal container. She did what came naturally, blow the thing up.

Unfortunately, this woke the adjacent two container's occupants, a green Dinosaur and a Human Fox. The Dinosaur, waking in a panic to a loud noise, kicked the lid open with both of it's hind legs and leapt out, in utter confusion. The Fox, acting in a more reserved manner, slowly slid out a blaster pistol and put three shots through his own lid before gently pushing it up.

Unfortunately, those shots happened to hit the container directly in front of him, which held a large pink ball of goo. The pink goo opened its eyes and ate the container door, freaking out all those who saw it, the Gorilla immediately began jumping up and down, slamming his fists into the ground, while Samus leveled her blaster on the Puffball, who yawned tiredly and appeared to have fallen asleep again. . .

Lugi lay very still in his container. Outside, he could hear a symphony of various roars, yells, weapon discharges, and fist slamming.

Ness, who had been battling the mighty Giygas, was in the middle of activating a massive PK blast when he found himself in a small container. The blast, which had been meant to knock the mighty fiend unconscious, suddenly found it's self in a small space with nowhere to go.

While Samu's container had melted, Ness's exploded with enough force to visibly shake everyone in the room.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Samus, judging the immediate emergent as a threat, promptly fired a pair of missiles at the small figure. Ness, seeing the incoming projectiles and judging them to be coming from a hostile source, proceeded to reflect the missiles back with a PK shield.

One of the missiles flew towards Kirby, who woke up long enough to swallow it and fall back asleep. The other flew towards the cautious Fox who reflected it, unfortunately, into the cornered DK.

The missile, designed with the idea that a target was not hostile, but merely unruly, released a electric charge that made DK's hair stand up on end.

DK quickly recovered, and let out a loud roar that managed to wake EVERYONE and draw their attention to him. He then charged the perceived source of the missile, Fox, with his large teeth bared. Fox, who had years of experience under his belt, found himself in the grip of a large angry Gorilla. He proceeded to shoot DK several times with his blaster.

A normal Gorilla would have doughtlessly backed of at that point; having ones body filled with holes has that effect; however DK, being a hardened jungle beast, shrugged off the blasts which only slightly singed his fur. The then swung his fist back to hit Fox, accidently striking Pikachu, in the process. The electric mouse, which had been in the act of getting out of his canister, was thrown backward against the wall and fell on the confused Samus.

Pikachu, who was known for his electrical output, let out a thunder shock in surprise, effectively blinding Samus's suit visor. Samus, who had manual control of her weapons even when the suit was deactivated, began firing wildly in all directions, believing that she was under attack.

Besides causing overall mayhem, one of the shots struck the emerging form of Link, who quickly found himself in the middle of a massive battle.

Lugi remained in his canister.

Yoshi, who recognized Mario, hid behind him and curled into a ball.

Captan Falcon, who( all credit due) realized that his was probably the most confusing situation he had ever been in, was busy trying to pull the Enraged DK off the struggling Fox. Who proceeded to backhand him with surprising ease.

Kirby was attempting to ingest the small boy, having seen what had happened to the container, who was putting up a fight that probably could have destroyed any know boss.

Pikachu, realizing that all the firepower that was being released from Samus was most likely directed at him, charged Samus with the full attempt at disarming and subduing her.

Mario looked on with an expression that quite clearly said he believed this was the most insane thing he had ever experienced.

Link, was staggering about, trying to shake off the effects of a missile directly to the stomach.

Mewtwo remained in his canister, quite happy to view the chaos from within thanks to his psychic abilities.

Suddenly, everyone froze.

This was not the lack of movement by of a group of people in shock, this was sudden and total.

Each and everyone of the figures found themselves stuck in place.

"I had really expected better from the Universes finest".

The voice appeard to simultaneously come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

In a flash of light, figure appeared.

The figure looked as though he had just come from a sixteenth century ball. He was decked in a leather cape along with a top hat, white gloves, snakehead cane, and black leather boots.

Naturally, he was the immideate center of attention.

The figure yawned, bringing out a handkerchief and covering his mouth as he did so.

Making a vague gesture towards one of the doors with a white gloved hand, it swung open.

The figure vanished while at the same time unfreezing the confused group..

"go now, and see to it that this does not happen again".

Even after being de-frozen, the group stood in place.

"Who-a the heck was that". Mario was the first to voice the question.

Samus looked at him and replied "Was sagten Sie gerecht?"

This drew a course of odd looks.

Link, having fully recovered from a missile to the stomach, asked "pray good sirs, what language dost though speak?"

"what's wrong with your tung?" asked Captain Falcon.

"what dost you mean by this foren word "toung".

"you know, the thing in your mouth…"

Link looked at him with a look of utter confusion.

Ness looked at them both and said "言う2である何。 実際は言うあなた方皆はである何、"

Quickly, the characters descended into a sea of babbling tongs, as characters attempted to make themselves understood.

After a little time, they came to discover the following.

Lugi, who was fluent in sign language, was able to communicate with Samus and Ness relatively well, bar a couple words. Pikachu and DK were more or less mute; however Yoshi was capable of expressing and understanding the general idea of what they were trying to express.

Fox, who appeared to be the odd may out, was only capable of speaking through Mewtwo, who was able to communicate with everybody due to his psychic powers.

Kirby appeared to have no language, but managed to understand everyone.

After a time of varius accusations, demands, and curses at the walls of the room. The general conclusion was reached that their was no way for them to leave without the being, who had brought hear's, help.

It stood to reason then for them go through the door he had opened.

The Smasher's shuffled into the room quietly. Exactly twelve chairs were placed in even distribution around a small table and above the table, a pair of holographic gloves held up a sign reading "hello, please sit and we will answer your questions".

One by one, the smashers complied

At first, nothing happened, then the right handed glove snapped his fingers and the sign disappeared.

They then clapped their hands.

The seats snapped back and restraints sprung into action. Trapping all the smashers in their seats.

The gloves proceeded to make a martial art salute and disappear.

They were replaced by a figure in gleaming bronze armor and a large shield in one hand plus a sheathed sword at his hip.

This was at odds with a White Persona-mask the character had upon his face.

"Greetings Universal Champions". The words seemed hollow, as though the speaker had rehearsed the speech several times before hand, so much so that he had become bored with it.

You and those around you have been selected to participate in a Universal Battle, A Smash Tournament as we call it. This Smash is a battle between you and those around you with the winner receiving one wish.

The smasher's remained silent.

"During the course of each battle, you will receive damage".

Here, several small gauntlets appeared from various nooks and were strapped to the Smashers via, robotic hands.

"These gauntlets record the amount of damage you receive, the number of lives left, contain a temporary shield generator, and function as translators to those around you."

The robotic hands finished their work and detracted back to their hidden crannies.

"When you receive damage, the appropriate number of points is subtracted from your damage shielding. When you reach zero, you shielding will collapse and you will succumb to your injuries. Likewise, the gauntlet's shield shrinks over time and wear, preventing you from hiding behind it."

The figure glanced at the assembled smashers.

"Soon, the battle will begin. We will have six matches of two on two. The six winners will move on to the second round. We have randomly selected the opponents, and they are."

Pikachu-Mario

Kirby-Samus

Ness-Lugi

Mewtwo-Link

Fox-DK

Captain Falcon-Yoshi

"Good luck, and may the fists fly"

Without another word, the Smashers disappeared.

________________________________________________________________________

In his private chambers, the Figure leaned back tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he did so.

His name was Uubat, and he was a member of the selecting committee for the Smash.

Across from him sat the figure responsible for stopping the Smasher's brawl, a man by the name of Dewolla.

"They usually don't start fighting that quickly" voiced Uubat.

"Well, we usually don't have such volatile characters".

"True"

Dewolla tapped his fingers impatiently, fiddling with the edges of his black cloak. To his side, a large television became apparent. On it, were six individual sections, one for each Smash match.

A timer appeared in the middle of each screen as the Contestents began to phase into existence.

"3...."

Uubat smiled "I urge you to drop out now my friend, my contestant is bound to win."

"2……"

Dewolla grinned snarkaly in reply and said "you wish my friend. You. Wish."

"1…."

The pair leaned forward in anticipation of the coming melee, their money staked on different heros.

"GO!"

The Games had Begun.

_And their we go. Let me know what you think._

_Arachibutyrophobia_

**All right, I said at the beginning that I knew where I wanted to go. **

**However I found that despite my improving writing and clear story direction, I lacked motivation to continue. **

**Let me stress that this is a point vital to a story, if you are not sure that you will finish, DO NOT PUBLISH! **

**At least get a steady bar of two too three chapters before publishing and deciding you don't want to continue. **

**Well that's all there is to this, I feel that some of the writing in this was rather solid, however I lacked to clarity to tie it all together.**

**So before I leave you, let me leave these rules to remember:**

**One, have a clear story direction. Write out the who, what, when, where, and why, before coupling that with a general overview. **

**Second, be willing to finish. One of my biggest pet peeves is when a solid story is published half finished with no plans for completion, if you won't finish, don't publish it.**

**Third, do not use reviews to judge you story, or attempt to force more reviews to be submitted. Yes, reviews are fun, however they are not what determines good or bad writing. My Immortal (The worst Fanfiction in history) received over 10,000 reviews, and that did not change its content. It's alwase fun to hear other peoples opinions, but the best way to draw attention to your story is to be as active as possible. Read, review, and get active.  
**

**Third, if you are having trouble continuing, try to mix your creativity up a little. One of my greatest regrets when I first started out, was feeling like I was chained to the story. If you've reached a dead end, step away from the story and do something else. Read, run, or in my case, write a one-shot, one-shots are brilliant tools for developing your skills, they let you publish stories that you feel like writeing and won't have to worry about managing.**

**Fourth, and most importantly, BETA! BETA! BETA!**

**Your story Is not finished until at least one person has looked it over and said, "This is pretty good."**

**Well that's all I've got to say, of course I'm still a novice when it comes to writing so naturally I still make mistakes at times. But with this guide, new Authors can hopefully avoid some of the mistakes I made when I first started out. **

**As a final word, DON'T GIVE UP! This is my second account on , and I am happy to say that it is FAR more successful than my previous. Shoot for the moon, and if you miss, you'll be among the stars.  
**

**Good luck:**

**-Silas Goodwill**


End file.
